


Resistance is futile

by cosmofrogg, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Clothed Sex, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Making Love, Nipple Licking, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmofrogg/pseuds/cosmofrogg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Ты можешь сопротивляться и дальше, но...  | You may keep struggling, but..
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185401
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал M-E 2021





	Resistance is futile

**Author's Note:**

> Автор работы (art by) — [Cosmofrogg](http://twitter.com/cosmofrogg).

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://imgur.com/a/olOS3wV)


End file.
